I'm Singing To You
by Jahna108
Summary: Bella and Edward had a beautiful High School Romance. But they broke up, shocking everyone, a day before they all headed to college. The gang of friends were torn. Jasper and Emmett Cullen supported their cousin/adopted brother and went with him to college. Their girlfriends were torn between their best friend and their boyfriends. More inside... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the summary of my new story. I hope you like it!**

**(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Twilight.**

Bella and Edward had a beautiful High School Romance. But they broke up, shocking everyone, a day before they all headed to college. The gang of friends were torn. Jasper and Emmett Cullen supported their cousin/adopted brother and went with him to college. Their girlfriends were torn between their best friend and their boyfriends.

Now five years later, Bella had made it to Volterra Magazine as a well-established journalist. She is not over the loss of her friends and the love of her life.

Edward is famous singer who agrees to be interviewed by a journalist, for a piece called "Upcoming Stars" Little did he know that that meeting would change his life. For better or worse he was yet to know…


	2. Thank you

**a/n Hey guys, so here is chapter one! (By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or One Direction's song ;)**

BPOV (17 years old)

One more day left of Forks High and then I'm free for the summer before College. Edward, my boyfriend, Alice and Rose (my best friends) and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett had all graduated and been accepted into Dartmouth. It was going to be the best few years of my life. College with my 'family'.

It was my 18th birthday tomorrow and I'd persuaded Alice not to throw me a party, as after my 17th I had ended up in hospital with a fractured skull – don't ask. It was just going to be a sleepover with the six of us. However what we hadn't agreed on was presents, I didn't want any! My friends all insisted that they wouldn't spend too much on them though. At eleven, I finally dragged myself to bed, after saying good night to my dad, Charlie.

'Good Morning Forks! It eight o'clock here on the morning show!' My radio alarm blared out. I sighed and untangled myself from the sheets. I smiled to myself; this was it, the last day of torture – the last day of High School. Quickly I got into the shower, humming to myself. Charlie had already gone to work – I guess being the chief of police really kept you busy. Once my hair was washed, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Carefully, I looked through my clothes; Alice would kill me if I came in to school in a 'horrible' outfit for the last day, when all the photos were taken. I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue blouse which Edward complimented every time I wore it. I rushed downstairs and when I entered the kitchen, my mouth fell open. There was a stack of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes and a pile of beautifully wrapped presents. Charlie had outdone him self. I wiped the stray tear off of my cheek. I sat at the table and picked up the card. On the front there was a cartoon drawing of a cup-cake. In the inside, it said:

"Bella,

Happy Birthday, hun. Sorry, I had to leave early this morning. Open your prezzies and have a nice time at the Cullen's place tonight.

Enjoy yourself, see you tomorrow,

Charlie :) x"

I smiled widely, that was nice of him. I unwrapped the presents and saw a camera, wow! And a pretty photo album from mom and Phil. As I got up, I sent a thank-you text to mom and dad. Then there was a knock at the door. I ran towards it and then pulled it open.

"Edward!" I sung, happy too see him.

"Hey!" he smiled, hugging me, "Happy Birthday, Bells. I'll give you your gift this evening," I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you didn't spend any money." I said, the only way he could get me something was if he didn't spend a penny. This time he rolled his eyes before he pressed a kiss to my lips. I grabbed my bag and the we were off to school.

*_After school, at the Cullen's house – still BPOV*_

Edward pushed open his front door and led me inside, by the hand. Emmett and Jazz were decorating the living room to make it look like a proper sleepover. The floor was covered with duvets and pillows. The T.V was in the middle of the room, surrounded by cheesy DVDs. It looked really comfy. Rosalie was sat on the sofa shouted orders at the boys. Alice bounced over to me, smiling ear to ear.

"Okay, first Edward gives you his presents, then we have cake and then we give you our presents." She instructed. I smiled, I knew better than to argue with the little pixie. I was actually quite curious to see what Edward had gotten me. He snaked his arm around me waist and pulled me closer to me.

"I'd like to give you my gift in private, love." He whispered into my ear. I let him lead me outside to the gazebo in the garden. I stood in the middle.

"Close your eyes, Bells." He said, I did as I was told. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to the sound of music. I gasped, Edward was stood infront of my playing the guitar. He looked so cute. He began to sing – he had written me a song, how romantic. His voice was flawless.

"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things!" he sung beautifully. He wiped away the tears I hadn't even realised were falling.

"That was the best present ever, Edward, thank you!" I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead and put a necklace around my neck. I looked down and there was a beautiful silver heart resting on my chest.

"What's this?" I asked, he smiled,

"My mom's necklace, she left it to me in her will." He explained, I gasped, he was giving me something so precocious,

"Thank you, Edward," I managed to choke out. He pulled me closer to him, rubbing soothing circles on my back,

"Anything for you, love, happy birthday," he whispered into my hair, while tears of joy cascaded down my cheeks.


	3. Stay away from me, Cullen!

**a/n so here is chapter two! Please review! ****(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Woman in Black or High School Musical 2 or Titanic or Romeo and Juliet….**

BPOV (The last day of summer, 17 years old)

I awoke to grey clouds. It must be a sign, saying goodbye to the summer, goodbye to Forks and goodbye to High School. But the thing that made my heart tear was that Edward was going to Washington College and I was going to New York State Journalism College. I wasn't going to see him everyday for the next three years. That almost sent me into another fit of tears. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down; we still had today and we would see each other every other weekend, at least. Wiping away the stray tears I dragged myself into the shower. Edward would be here in an hour, he was taking me to the meadow and then back to his. We were both leaving for college tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett were taking Edward, as they already went to Dartmouth. Alice and Rose were both going to Seattle so I would drop them off on the way to the airport. I was going to be the furthest away, from Charlie and from everyone. I was going to have to make new friends! I was always bad at that, no one ever took notice of me. They just let me be, I think part of that was through my choice, as a kid, I never engaged with conversation with other people my age. Until Edward came along. He changed my life, for the better. He made me confident, social and trusting. I loved him with every thing I had. Once I'd washed my hair, I got out of the shower. I rushed to my room quickly, Edward would be here in ten minutes. Opening my wardrobe, I chose a pair of worn jeans and red shirt. It was still quite warm outside so I wouldn't need a jacket. It was ten am, Edward would be here any second. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I rushed downstairs to get it, knowing who it would be.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran through the kitchen. I flung the door open to reveal my handsome boyfriend,

"Edward!" I sung, only he could make me this happy.

"Bella!" he replied just as enthusiastic, scooping me up into his arms. I snuggled in to his arms. He sighed and put me down. My smile vanished, something was wrong. I gazed at him, concern in my eyes. He shook his head and kissed my cheek lovingly before we got into his car. He drove, too quickly for my liking, to his house. We were spending the day with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett and their girlfriend, my best friends, Rosalie and Alice. It would be our last proper day out for a while. We walked into the living room and joined our friends in the living room.

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined, "We can't spend our last day sat here!" I rolled my eyes,

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him, knowing full well what he would say, his eyes lit up,

"TRUTH OR DARE!" he yelled, we all turned to look at him at shook our heads,

"No way Emmett, I love you and everything but last time Esme had to bail you out of jail!" Rosalie said, I giggled remembering the amazing times we had. Jasper stared at me curiously,

"It's not funny Bells." He said. I rolled my eyes again, it was funny. Alice sighed,

"So what shall we do then?" she said, "Not truth or dare though, Emmett." She added quickly. We all froze and were deep in thought.

"How about a movie day?" Edward suggested. We all nodded.

"Okay, Emmett and Rose chose the movie, Edward and Bella go get snacks and Jas and I'll get pillows and blankets, 'kay?" Alice said, taking charge of the situation. We all nodded and carried out our given tasks. Half an hour later, we were all snuggled on the sofas, in couples. Edward, however, was not hugging or talking to me as he usually would. Something was wrong.

The credits rolled up. I yawned. We had watched four movies, 'Romeo and Juliet' (my choice), 'The Woman in Black' (Emmett's choice), 'Titanic' (Rose's choice), and 'High School Musical 2' (Alice's choice). Edward got up and stretched,

"Bella, come for a walk with me?" Edward asked, holding a hand out to me, I nodded and he pulled me off of the sofa. He dropped my hand as soon as I got up. I frowned but followed him out in to the front garden. He walked over to the gate before turning to look at me.

"Bells, I have something to tell you." He said seriously, looking me in the eyes, I nodded,

"You can tell me anything, Edward." I said,

"Well, you're my first girlfriend and I'm your first boyfriend, right?" he said,

"Yeah," I said, not quite knowing where this was going,

"We are going to college tomorrow, and we are going to have a long-distance relationship without having dated other people, you won't experience college properly." He said, tears formed in my eyes, was he saying he didn't want me?

"I only want you Edward, I don't mind that." I said,

"But you don't know that Bella, you've never dated anyone else." He said, "I think we should take a break from each other, just until after colleges." Pain shot through me at his words, he didn't want me. Tears fell.

"I still love you Bella." He whispered, it was then I saw red, anger overtook me.

"You still love me!? No you don't! We wouldn't be in this situation if you loved me! You wouldn't doubt my feelings for you! I love you Edward Cullen, I always have. I don't want anyone else." I yelled at him,

"Don't shout at me, Bella Swan!" he yelled, "I'm just doing what's best for you!"

"You don't know what's best for me!" I retorted,

"Just go away, Bella, I never what to see you again! I was helping you!" he said,

"You're not helping, stay away from me, Cullen!" I shouted, I turned on my heel, tears blurring my vision. I left, leaving my heart shattered on the floor.


	4. Life must go on

**a/n ****(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now, Twilight is not mine and it will never be.**

BPOV (Still 17 years old) **(a/n this is the last chapter where they will be 17)**

The day after Edward and I broke up was the worst day of my life. I woke up thinking he would be beside me, but boy I was wrong. I just couldn't get it into my head that we were no longer together. He didn't want me, no matter how much I wanted him I could change his mind. However there was a part of me that understood why he did it though. He knew he would meet someone better at college and he wanted to make the change easier for me. He thought I would find someone else and move on too. But he thought wrong, he was the only one for me and I knew it. When I got home my face was stained with tears. I forgot my keys so I banged on the door, not wanted my mum to see my tears I stared at the floor when she answered **(a/n in my story Bella lives with Renee and Charlie) **

"Bella, honey, I didn't expect you here so early! I though you were spending the say with Edward!?" she said, a pain shot through my chest at his name. My mum saw me wince. **(a/n I am British so I automatically write mum and it's a pain to change it to mom, sorry)**

"Bella, baby, what's up? Did you and Edward fight?" she said, clearly concerned. I nodded my head. My mum wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into the sitting room. We sat together on the sofa and I retold her everything.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She said when I had finished,

"It's okay mum," I managed to say between sobs. She smiled sympathetically and shook her head,

"It's not okay baby, you're distraught! And you have to go to college tomorrow!" I sighed. How was I going to get to college? Edward was going to drop me off and stay with me because his college didn't start for another two days. My mum seemed to sense my thoughts because she smiled and motioned for me to go into the garage. She put her hands over my eyes and led me forward. A few minutes later, she stopped me from walking and took her hand away. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Wow!" I breathed, "That's amazing, mum, is that for me?" I was staring at a faded brown Chevy truck. It was old but beautiful. It fitted my personality perfectly. My mum knew me like the back of her hand.

"Thank you mum! But you really didn't have to!" I said, although I was glad that she did, she just shook her head,

"I had a feeling you need cheering up. And well, you're gonna need a car to get around in college and come to Forks, seen as you and Edward are…" she trailed off, nervously,

"No longer a couple." I said, bluntly. A tear formed in my eye, I was surprised to see one in Renee's as well.

"Mum, don't cry for me." I said, feeling bad, my mum should cry over my problems.

"It just," she said, sniffling, "You and Edward were perfect, you made each other happy and your father was just starting to warm up to the idea of you and him."

"He's gonna hate him now." I said, "But it's his own fault. I guess I'm just not good enough."

"Don't say that, honey, you're perfect and he's a fool not to see that." I just smiled. I knew I would never stop loving my bronze eyed god.

EPOV (17 years old)

I can't believe it, I just lost the meaning of my life. I was an idiot. Of course Bella wouldn't mind having a boyfriend who was in a different college. I made it sound as if I didn't want her anymore but I did. I loved her. Surely she would have put up more of a fight if she still wanted me, maybe she had moved on or was moving on. I walked up to my room and locked the door, ignoring all of my family. I was about to sit on my bed when a piece of paper caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up. It was a song I wrote for Bella last night, I was going to sing it to her tonight. I felt pain shoot through me. Now I never would get the chance. I couldn't sing anymore, it just made me think of my beautiful Bella, my princess, the joy of my life. The reason for me getting up everyday. I was an idiot and I knew it. I needed Bells back in my life, I couldn't even last ten minutes without her, how could I last an entire life time? I would go to her house tomorrow morning, explain and beg for her forgiveness. With a speech planning out in my mind, I fell asleep even though it was still early.

EM POV (Emmet)

My brother's girlfriend is stupid. Really stupid. I can't believe she ditched my brother for a little misunderstanding, I though she really and truly loved him. But she just broke his heart. He just wanted to give her the opportunity to experience the whole young adult, college life as a single person. Without being tied down to a long distance relationship with her first boyfriend. It made sense, Edward was giving her a choice but instead of just talking to him, she broke his heart and left…

I would never see Isabella Swan the same way again…


	5. Gone

**a/n yay! Update! I know most of you thought Emmett was weird in the last chapter but he is very protective of Edward in this story and he does know why Edward did what he did whereas Bella doesn't. Also, I know in the last chapter I said it would be the last one where they were 17 well, I was wrong. This is the last one where they are 17! ****(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

EPOV (17 years old)

I woke up feeling heavy hearted, guilt consumed me. It was my fault my angel was not curled up beside me. Last night was the last night we could spend together for a while and I messed it up. Instead, it was the first night in a long time that I hadn't felt her warmth beside me, that I hadn't heard her mumbling in her sleep and that I hadn't felt her warm breath on my arm. I glanced at the alarm clock, it read 7:02. I was too early for a Sunday but I couldn't wait to go and make up with Bella. Quickly, I got out of bed. I trudged to my en-suite and turned the shower on. I made sure the shower was on a high temperature before I got in. I stepped in the shower, after letting it warm up. Leaning into the water, I felt my muscles immediately relax. I washed myself. About half and hour later I turned off the shower and reached for my fluffy towel. Within twenty minutes I was downstairs, eating a bowl of Cornflakes. The time was now 7:58, Bella would hopefully be up. I rushed to my pride and joy, my shiny silver Volvo. I sped all the way to Bella's house; my heart was pounding. I was actually nervous about seeing Bella. Normally, I was all confident and cocky (or that's what people told me). I took a couple of deep breaths before getting out of the car and making my way towards the door. I knocked loudly. It was a while before I heard thudding footsteps approaching the door. They were too heavy to belong to my sweet Bella. I was right and the door opened to reveal Charlie. I nodded my head to him and he scowled.

"Good Morning, sir." I said politely, he narrowed his eyes,

"What do you want? It's only ten past eight." He grunted. I looked at him and realised he was only in pyjamas. I bit back a laugh. The Chief of Police wore red checked pyjama bottoms and a faded yellow tee which I'm guessing Bella bought for him as it said No.1 daddy.

"I just came to see Bella, is she in?" I asked, craning my neck to see around him, if Bella was awake she would have already rushed to the door to see who was here in the early hours of morning. Charlie's eyes narrowed even more than I though possible before he spoke,

"What's it to you?" he said, staring at me.

"I need to tell her something, to apologize for last night." I said, Charlie just glared at me.

"Well, sunshine, she aint here." He replied, reminding my of a typical police man in a children's cartoon. My eyes widened when I realised what he said, Bella wasn't here. So where was she?

"When will she be back, sir? You see, I really need to talk to her." I said as politely as I could. I forced a smile.

"Well, I'm afraid she's gone to college already. She gave me a message for you." He said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open. Bella had gone. She had left without calling or texting me. Yeah we had argued, but I would have told her I was leaving. I then realised Charlie was about to give me a message. I closed my mouth and looked at him.

"She said, not to call her and to let her move on." He said just before slamming the door in my face, his voice was cold. I felt a tear run down my cheek. My darling Bella didn't want me. Without hesitation, I dialled her number. I was greeted, not by Bella, but by the automatic voice telling me this number was no longer in use. She had changed her number so I couldn't contact her! Feeling angry at Bella, I drove home.

BPOV (17 years old)

I left in the early hours of morning with my mum. Telling my dad that if Edward knocked he must tell him not to call me and to leave me to get on with my life. If he wanted me to experience college as a single woman then that I would do. I was going to get over my crush. Edward Cullen would be just a name to me. If he didn't want me then I wouldn't stick around. Bella Swan was not used. She didn't let a boy mess around with her and her emotions. I changed my phone number in Seattle and deleted Edward's number. I also deleted Jasper's and Emmett's as they would tell Edward. To be on the safe side I also deleted Alice and Rose. Even though they were my best friends I couldn't risk them giving Edward the number. I would however email them. I always knew I wasn't good enough for Edward. He was perfect in every way unlike me. All those songs didn't relate to me, they were clearly not about me.

As soon as my mum left I felt lonely. I had no one. No friends or family. I was the furthest from home I'd ever been alone. It was the first day in years that I hadn't had my best friends and Edward by my side. And today would be the day I needed all the encouragement. My first day of college. My first day of living away from home. My first day of living alone. I wasn't going to let that get me down though. Bella Swan was moving on.


	6. Volterra magazine

**a/n Allons de l'avantaveclechapitre! That means let's get on with the chapter in french !  
(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own this chapter !**

_*6 YEARS LATER*_

_*BELLA & EDWARD ARE 23 YEARS OLD*_

BPOV

College had been tough. Really tough. The courses I took were incredibly challenging. Psychology, Algebra, English Literature and Journalism. I spent every waking hour studying and even a lot of the hours I should've been sleeping were spent on endless revision. My roommate Jessica and her best friend Lauren spent every single night at a different party. Needless to say, their grades were awful, it was a wonder they even got into the college. I left two years ago and set out to find work in journalism.

The first year had been tough. No one wanted to hire a twenty one year old fresh from college with near to no life experience. I was losing hope until Aro Volturi of Volterra Magazine gave me a chance. He said, and I quote "We need a fresh face! Isabella you got the gig!" I think he was trying to speak in the language of the young, which I have never used. Anyway, Aro gave me the job of PA for Jane Volturi, Aro's daughter and current affairs journalist. To be honest, she was a pain in the neck, and an awful writer. I think the only reason she had the job was that her father owned the company and the majority of her family was employed. For a year and half I worked as a PA to the diva Jane. However, her father was forced to fire her when she tapped into a lawyer's phone system to try and find out any new gossip for her new column. Even her father had to admit that that was crossing the line. So the only person they could give the job to without going through endless paperwork, CV and criminal record check was me, as they already had all of documents and only had to update my position. The day I got the job, Aro called me to his office, I was petrified. Thinking the worst I made my way, trembling, to his office. When I left I was trembling, but for another reason. I had been promoted. My friend, Angela, insisted she took me out to dinner to celebrate. Unfortunately we ended up in Bella Italia which sent me to take a walk down memory lane. It was times like theses when I realised I was lying to myself when I said I had moved on. I hadn't. I though he would only be a vague, blurred image in my head after six years but boy I was wrong… Edward Cullen was still very much imprinted in my brain.

I had dated one other person while trying to get over my _ex_-boyfriend. It didn't work out. He was only dating because his sister forced him and I was only dating because Angela forced me. One good thing came out of it though; Angela fell in love with him. And now they're married. Ben and Angela are living happily together. Now this will sound utterly selfish and self-absorbed but it really makes me jealous. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing my two best friends happy but it really makes wish I hadn't broken up with Edward. I tried so hard to block out the events of that night. I succeeded on the most part however the only thing I can't get out of my head is him saying he no longer wanted me. I miss his love and his smile. I miss Emmett's laughter and pranks. I miss Rose's protectiveness and teasing. I miss Alice's fashion sense and her smug look. I miss Jasper's calmness and his sensible advice. I miss Esme's mothering instincts and I miss Carlisle's proud words. I think mum still keeps in contact with Esme but they only talk about cooking and Renee's new hobby. Never about me or Edward. I think they try and edit out that so that no arguments are started between them. The last email I sent to Rose and Alice was well over three years ago. They were begging me to take Edward back, like I knew they would, but I also knew Edward didn't want me so I stopped replying. I told them I was moving on. Guilt welled up inside me and before I knew it tears were pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. I dashed to the bathroom. I didn't want the people who I worked with thinking I was a stupid emotional teenager even though I was acting like one. Quickly I locked the cubicle door to save me from embarrassment if someone walked in. I grabbed some tissues out of my bag and began wiping my eyes. Today was not the best day for eyeliner or mascara. I reapplied my makeup after washing my face with cold water. Once I was happy that you couldn't tell I'd been crying I got back to my desk and resumed my article on 'How Films Display Our Society' I was writing for about half an hour before inspiration struck. I quickly opened up a word document and typed. I had just had an idea for a story. I was still hoping on becoming an author one day. I reread my idea and edit out parts. I had the synopsis of the story. Maybe this one would actually get finished, unlike the hundreds of documents I had saved on my computer…

What felt like ten minutes later, Gianna was dismissing us and telling us that the new stories must be uploaded by tomorrow. As much as I loved working here it always felt like I was in High School again! I was about to walk out of the door when Marcus (deputy publisher of the magazine) called me to his office. I dashed there, eager to get this over with.

"Good Evening, Miss Swan. Please, take a seat." He said. I nodded my head politely and sat down on the red arm chair.

"There has been a slight change on your next article. You will not be writing a piece about the economic climate in Turkey as we are testing out Alec's writing skills in other fields to see if he can be employed." I forced a smile. Alec, Jane's boyfriend, was only getting employed so that he would propose to Jane already. You hear a lot by sitting in the canteen. Marcus continued to speak,

"You will do a column for the entertainment piece of the magazine. It will be titled 'Rising Stars of 2013' and I have scheduled an interview with the new pop sensation, Masen, do you know of him?" I shook my head. I didn't know any Masens. I wasn't into music, it just made me think of Edward and Emmett on singstar! Tomorrow I would find out about Masen.

I made my way home after thanking Marcus. Instead of researching my new article, I ran a bath and relaxed myself. I was in bed by nine and swiftly fell asleep, dreaming of the trouble Alice, Rose and I had caused at school through out our childhood…


	7. Alice

**a/n ****(By loving-this-twilight)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke to the irritating sound of my alarm. I swear they were invented just to annoy me. I turned my head and saw the illuminated screen of the clock; it read 5:47 am. Time to get up. I had a busy day today which consisted of research, research, research and interviews. I had to start my new article on Masen, whoever he was. I opened my curtains and beautiful summer sun poured into my room. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once I could see, I picked out a simple pair of jeans and a smart navy blouse. I took my clothes into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in, letting the jets of warm water massage my back. Half an hour later when I was sure I was clean and relaxed, I got out of the shower it slipped into my smart but casual clothes. I wolfed down a bowl of corn flakes. By this time it was six thirty. It was time for work to officially start. Seen as I was starting a new article I didn't need to actually be into the office until ten. So on this mornings schedule was research, I needed to find out as much as I could about Masen. I took my laptop into the sitting room and settled myself into my comfy red sofa. I opened the Volturi data base and typed Masen into the search box. There was only one result. I clicked on the link listened to the radio clip.

_It is Monday 6th of June 2008! Today we find ourselves in Forks, Washington to meet the all new famous Masen! He just finished High School and is only 18 years old! This teen pop sensation has gone global even since he posted a video of himself singing on YouTube. He has been signed to a record label and we have had comments saying that he is one of the best male singer/songwriters in the America. He is certainly one to look out for. Back to you, Rob._

I sighed. That was a year after I left Forks. I wonder if I knew him. But thinking back, I don't think I ever knew a Masen. He must have moved there after I left. I pressed the back arrow and refreshed the page but no more articles of Masen came up. I decided to watch the video on YouTube. I found the video easily but I was surprised when I saw there were no photos of Masen. You couldn't see him while he was singing; you could only see photos of guitars and the lyrics. But what shocked me most of all was the actual song. From the moment he sung the first word I felt only anger towards Masen. My heart swelled in sadness. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes before they fell. The poured down my face. This boy had stolen Edward's song. He was singing the song Edward wrote for my on the day I tried so hard to forget. My 18th birthday. The anger was partly directed at Edward, for writing that song when it clearly wasn't true as he broke up with me the same day. And also for Masen who had somehow stolen they lyrics and known how to play the music. Maybe he had been a friend of Edward who had tricked him into trusting him…This theory seemed to be the most likely because the voice seemed oddly familiar and though I was sure I had never known a Masen maybe Edward had shown me his singing before. Confused and suffering from heart break, I turned of the laptop and locked up my apartment before getting into my shiny red Audi A1. I drove to my office. I sat in front of my computer and opened up my email. I had three unread messages. One from my mum, one from Marcus and one from Alice? I opened the one from mum up first.

_Bells, _

_Hiya honey. Haven't from you in a while._

_Ring me soon, _

_Love Mum x_

I instantly felt bad. I had been neglecting to ring my mum; I would ring her tonight if I could. I read the second email.

_Ms Swan,_

_You have a ticket to one of Masen's concerts for his tour. You will go to the one in Central Park. It starts at seven pm tomorrow. After the concert you have an interview with him._

_Marcus Volturi_

_Volterra Magazine._

At least I didn't have to schedule the interview, it was done for me. Lastly, curiosity welling up inside me, I opened Alice's email.

_Bella!_

_I found your email on Volterra Magazine website! Congrats on getting a job there Bells! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in years! Rose is pregnant again, her first daughter Vera, just began to walk. Jasper and I are getting married in three weeks, please say you'll come!? Esme is so happy to be getting a second grandchild. I just want you to know that we all miss you, especially me. _

_Call me soon, _

_Alice xx_

Again I felt guilty, and sad and angry. Guilty because Alice clearly still missed me and wanted to be at her wedding, although I couldn't go, not with Edward there too. And he would be there seen as he was Jasper's brother. Sad because I had missed my best friend's wedding, I had never even met her daughter and that I hadn't made any effort to find out what was going on in their lives. I felt anger, although I was to blame, not them, because one of my best friends had got married and had a baby without telling me. God, I didn't even know who she was married to. I could only hope that it was Emmett, they had been so cute together. Taking deep breaths, I clicked reply,

_Alice,_

_Thank you. And I think congratulations are in order for you! I hope you and Jasper are happy. I'm sorry; I just started a new article for the magazine and my first book need work, so I will not be able to make it to your wedding. Please send me tons of photos though. I'm so happy for Rose, tell her congrats from me. Who's Vera and the baby's daddy? What everyone doing? How are they? Are you still in Forks? _

_Give my love to everyone, _

_Bella x_

A lone tear fell down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. I really missed home. Within five minutes Alice had replied. I smiled to myself, she made time for me.

_BELLA!_

_Thank you sooo much for replying. We all miss you! Please visit soon, shame about the wedding but I understand, it would be awkward for you. Rose and Emmett are married although Emmett isn't Vera's daddy. Rose and Emmett broke up three years ago and Rose got together with Royce King, I don't know if you remember him…Anyway by the time they both realised they still loved each other, Rose was pregnant with Royce's child. Emmett insisted that she keep the child and he would be her father. They got married two months after Vera was born. The next child is Emmett's though. Esme is still interior decorating, Carlisle is still a doctor. I run a fashion business, 'Boutique', Jasper is a lawyer, Rose is High School teacher and Emmett is a mechanic. Jasper and I are moving to New York after the wedding, do you still live there? Carlisle and Esme are never moving out of Forks – they love it too much! Emmett and Rose live in Port Angles. I trust that you are well. Married? Children? Boyfriend? _

_Love ya, _

_Alice x_

I reread the email. She had known I was making excuses which means she knew Edward would be there. Funnily enough she hadn't mentioned Edward once. I was happy for Rose and Emmett and glad the Royce King hadn't got between them. I did remember him. He always had had crush on Rose. I realised that in the two hours I had been in the office, I hadn't done any work. Oh well, Alice was more important.

_Alice,_

_I am sorry about the wedding but I truly am extremely busy. I do still live in New York, so I will see you when you move here! My taste in fashion must be getting better seen as at this very moment I am wearing a 'Boutique' pair of trousers. I am not married. I do not have children and I do not have a boyfriend. I am far too concentrated on my career to be dating! Only joking, I just haven't found Mr. Right yet._

_Love Bella xx_

I sent the email and the headed off for lunch.

*7PM Back at Bella's House*

I signed into my email to see if Alice had replied, she had.

_It's because you left him here._

That's all she said. I knew what she was trying to say. She thought I was still in love with her soon to be brother-in-law. I was, but I couldn't let her know that. I should have just made up a boyfriend. I wonder if Edward was dating. I rolled my eyes at myself. Of course he was, handsome boy like him would have tons of girls begging to date him. I didn't reply to Alice's email, I didn't know what to say to her. She always knew when I was lying, even over email!

A couple of hours later, I was in bed and sound asleep. It had been a long and uneventful day, except for Alice.


	8. It couldn't be, could it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**a/n its been a while my old chums :) by majority vote this chapter is Bella's pov at the concert  
****(By loving-this-twilight)**

Bella POV

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I yawned, stupid alarm clock. No matter how tired I was, I could put off getting up any longer, this was my third alarm ringing and it was already ten am. Three hours after I was supposed to get up. Luckily, I didn't have to go into work as the concert didn't start until seven. Oh god…I hadn't been to a concert since I was seventeen. They had been a very long set of six years. I had forgotten how you dress to go to a concert! Quickly I showered and threw on some sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I walked into my open plan kitchen and drank a cup of coffee. Once I was done with breakfast, I picked up my mobile. I dialled Carmen's number, the magazine's stylist.

"Hey Bella," she said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice,

"Hi Carmen, can you come over?" I asked,

"Sure, why? Everything okay Bells?" she said, sounding worried, I assured her that everything was fine,

"I need help choosing an outfit for the concert tonight," she agreed to come as soon as she could.

I decided to check my email before Carmen arrived. I had three new messages. All from Alice. I opened the first on she had sent.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry, that was completely rude of me to say that. I knew you and Edward didn't work out._

_Alice xx_

I smiled slightly, and then realised why she had sent this. She thought I was annoyed at her because I didn't reply. Stupid Bella. I opened the next email.

_Bells,_

_Please forgive me,_

_Ali xx_

Quickly I opened the third one.

_Oh Bella, _

_I'm so stupid,_

_Sorry,_

_Alice xox_

I sighed at Alice's email. She was prone to over reacting. I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number. I only hope Alice hadn't changed her number.

"Bella, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed out before I could even say hello, I just laughed,

"Oh Alice, you silly girl! I was never angry at you; I just didn't know what to say because what you said was completely and utterly ridiculous!" she sighed in relief,

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to loose you again!"

"I'm not going anywhere Alice!" I said, smiling, realising how much I had missed my best friend.

"Yay!" Alice yelled, "I would ask you over tonight, but my stupid fiancé is dragging me to a dumb concert!" I heard Jasper in the background,

"Gee thanks Alice!" I giggled.

"I can't tonight anyway, I have to work. Funnily enough, I have to go to a concert too."

"Really? What concert?" she asked,

"Just some guy, Masen, from Forks actually! Do you know him?" I asked, wondering if I had met him, the name rang a bell.

"So do you." She muttered so quietly that I thought I had misheard her. I did know a Masen, did I?

"Speak up Ali!" I said cheerfully,

"Oh sorry, I said, yes I do know him. It's the concert I'm going to actually! Maybe I'll see you there Bells! Anyway, I have to go honey, speak to you soon! Miss you!"

"Bye Tinkerbell!" I said, using my old nickname for her. I heard a sob,

"Oh Bella, you remember!" she choked out between sobs,

"Of course I remember silly! You're my best friend, how could I forget!" I said, smiling, she stopped crying,

"Best friend?" she questioned, I nodded my head violently even though she couldn't see,

"Yes!" I said so that she knew I wasn't just ignoring her.

"Then why the hell did you disappear for six years!?" she shouted, I winced. I did not want to talk about this, not even to the person I trusted the most.

"I'm sorry Alice, really I am. If I could go back and change it, I would, but I can't. So please, lets forget that and move on." She sighed,

"Okay, bye Jelly Belly!"

"Bye Tinkerbell!" I said before hanging up.

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

Lazily, I got up off of the sofa and answered the door.

"CARMEN!" I yelled, while embracing my other best friend.

"BELLA!" she yelled equally as loudly and responded to my hug. I invited her in and closed the door behind her. Quickly I led her into my bedroom. It was already four o'clock; we only had three hours until I had to be at the concert.

"So, you go get showered and I'll go and pick your outfit, okay? And remember to wash your hair, but not too much conditioner." She said, going into full stylist mode. I smiled and nodded, I was very thankful for the help. Without Alice to dress me up, all I wore was loose fitting jeans and sweats. She would kill me if she saw me. However, I did own the occasional pair of Boutique jeans.

After my shower and I went back into my room, to find that Carmen had layed out a black skater skirt, a white cropped t-shirt that said in fancy writing "Love was made for you and me" she had paired it up with black tights, a diamond necklace and black heels. They weren't that high though, so I would be able to walk.

"Put the clothes on Bella, and then I can do your hair and makeup." She said, plugging in the curling wand. I slipped into the clothes and sat myself in front of the mirror. Carmen applied some black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick which I never would have even looked at. It was so dark! She then moved onto my hair. She blow dried it and then curled the top layer, she then plaited my fringe and clipped it into place at the back of my head. My long chestnut hair cascaded down my back in ringlets. I couldn't deny that I looked nice but that was it, nothing more. I looked at the clock and realised it was ten to seven. I had to leave if I wanted to get there in time.

"Thank you so much Carmen," I said, kissing her on the cheek,

"My pleasure, angel!" she said, in her thick Spanish accent. I left Carmen in my flat as she insisted she cleared up. I shook my head; she was just as stubborn as me. I got in the car and drove to the concert. I turned on the radio and was instantly fighting the urge to cry. How did this song get here?

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

Edward wrote this song for me six years ago! How on earth did it get on the radio? Quickly, I turned off the radio and parked the car into the car park. I got out and walked up the red carpet. I showed the security guard my VIP pass and he let pass. I walked in to the main area and took a seat in the 'Media' section.

"Welcome New York!" a young man's voice yelled, "I'd like to welcome up on stage Masen!" I smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. He couldn't have been more than twenty. I watched as a figure walked out, it must have been Masen. I squinted. I could see copper hair and sparkling green eyes, he looked a bit like…no it couldn't be. He walked out into the light and I knew who it was…but I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. Edward Cullen. My ex. I couldn't see him now, not at all. Not when I was still in love with him…


	9. The concert

**a/n: hey! So here's my first chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Song used in this chapter: No Promises by Shayne Ward**

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. It was him, it was Edward. I hadn't seen him in six years and although he broke up with me I still loved him.

He started the concert by singing the song he wrote for me on my 18th birthday. I sat in my seat not moving for most of the show in shock and once I remembered I had to do the interview with him after the show I started panicking. I had no idea what to do, on one hand I wanted to run screaming form my seat but on the other hand my job was important to me and I really enjoy it. So I had to make a decision: leave and face my boss and the possibility of losing my job or stay and face my Ex. What to do?

But before I could make a decision, the decision was made for me when towards the end of the show one of 'Masen's' PR assistances came to look for me to take me backstage where I could do the interview.

"Hi, are you Miss Swan from Volterra magazine?" a tall blonde girl tried to speak over the noise of the crowd and Masen's singing.

"Yes I am, and you are?" i asked.

"Hi, mam I'm one of Masen's PR assistances. I have been informed that you will be doing an interview with Masen after the show. I'm here to take you backstage to his dressing room where you can meet him and do the interview." She replied taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, okay."

"We should leave now before the show ends so that you can get set up." She said as she stood up and led me out of the media section and towards a golf cart that was parked near the entrance.

As she led me to the back I started getting more and more nervous and scared and my imagination was running wild and I couldn't think straight. What am I doing? Should I even be doing this? What is he going to think of me? Has he moved on? Dose he regret what he did to me? Dose he still love me? What am I going to do?

I was brought out of my thoughts when we got to a door with Masen's name on it and the tall blonde PR girl told me I could wait inside for him to come. It wasn't much of a surprised when I entered his dressing room as it reminded me of his bedroom from when we were in high school. Simple and neat, none of all those fancy embellishments that I have seen in other stars dressing rooms. There was a plain black couch against one wall and a small table in front of it with refreshments on it, but what surprised me the most was what I found in front of the mirror. It was a page that had yellowed with time and on closer inspection I saw that it was the lyrics of a song titled 'No Promises' and written below the title was:

"For my dearest Bella.  
(15/09/2007)"

I stood there reading the lyrics of the song, which he wrote for me the day he broke up with me, with tears cascading down my cheeks. I heard voices outside the door and before I could dash away my tears the door opened and I turned just as he walked in. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bella..." he whispered.

**A/n: So what do you think?  
Reviews are most welcome **


	10. Is this really happening?

**A/n: Well here's the next one.**

EPOV

Minutes before I walk on stage I was informed that I would be doing an interview with a journalist from Volterra magazine after the show. I didn't mind doing the interviews it's just that I would like some fore warning, maybe a day or two, so that I can prepare for it. But anyway there's nothing I can do about it now.

*_After the concert_*

I walked into my dressing room ready to do the interview for the Volterra Magazine, but I did not expect to see what I saw. I opened the door and stopped when I saw a lady standing by the mirror with the most familiar chocolate brown hair. Then as if in slow motion she turned around and there was My Bella, in my dressing room with tears streaming down her face with a piece of paper in her hand that I recognised as the lyrics of 'No Promises' the song I wrote for her.

"Bella..." I whispered hoarse voice.

"Oh! Hi," she said plastering a smile on her face as she dashed away the tears, "I'm Marie Swan from Volterra magazine." she stuck her hand out for a hand shake which I took gently.

"Masen, but you already knew that." I replied with a bewildered smiled. "If I may ask, why were you crying?" I asked as I showed her to the couch to take a seat.

"Sorry, I saw that page with the lyrics of a song which I kind of read it and it reminded me of a friend of mine" she answered with a sweet smile that has always been my favourite.

She was most professional throughout the interview; she acted as if she didn't know me at all. It was then that I realised that something was wrong. Why would she not remember me? Did something happen to her? Was she in an accident? Did she lose her memory? My mind was racing by the end of the interview with all my unanswered. After she left i called Alice's cell but she didn't answer as she had just walked into the room with Jasper.

"Alice! When was the last the last time you spoke to her?" I almost shouted at her as she walked to the couch.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" I shouted this time.

"Edward, man what are you talking about?" Jasper interrupted us.

"I'm talking about Bella! She was just here, she was the one who did the interview for Volterra magazine." I answered both their questions and sat back on the couch next to Alice.

"Alice, weren't you on the phone with her this morning?" Jasper said before Alice could say anything.

"Yes I was," she answered with her head down, "I started emailing her the other day and she called this morning because of something I said."

"What why didn't you tell me? You both know how hard I tried looking for her over the years." I asked, "No but something is wrong, why would she introduce herself by her second name?" I asked Alice.

BPOV

I all but ran from his dressing room. I couldn't believe that I had just done that, I saw him and spoke to him without breaking down and crying in front of him. Although I didn't think I could do it, I did, but I couldn't stop the tears as I walked to my car. It took me a while to calm myself before I could actually drive home.

I arrived home and saw that Carmen had cleaned the whole apartment as well as set my closet; I smiled and sent her a thank you text. I didn't bother to change my clothes or take my make up off. I just fell onto the bed and succumbed to the heart wrenching tears that just wouldn't stop.

**I'd like to hear what you all think. This is my first FanFic so, reviews please.**


	11. My beloved part 1

**A/n: hey sorry for the delay it's been a tough week with so many tests but here's part 1 of the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

EPOV

I paced up and down in the living room of the penthouse I was staying at in New York. I leave for Seattle tonight but I haven't seen or heard from the magazine or Bella and I've been here for over a week. Do you know what the worst part is? The worst part is knowing that she's here just two blocks away at the Volterra magazine office.

I was standing by the window when my phone rang: "hello,"

_"Hi, this is Ginna from Volterra magazine"_ a lady responded, _"I'm calling on behalf of the chief editor Marcus Volturi. He would like to know if you would be able to come in today to do a photo shoot for the 'Rising Stars of 2013' the article that you were interviewed for." _

"I'm not sure I can make it, you see I leave New York in about 6 hours." I answer as politely as I can.

_"I promise you it won't take long, just 2 hours. Please Sir."_ She sounded desperate.

"I'll come, but on one condition. You know the journalist who did the interview?"

_"Yes, Miss Swan."_

"Yes her. She has to be there for the photo shoot."

_"I'll see what I can do and get back to you. Thank you. Bye bye."_

"Bye."

I stood the window, contemplating whether or not I should really do this. I mean if I do go and see Bella what will she think of me? Will she even talk to me? I leaned against the glass wall and sank to the floor. I sat there and thought of the good times we had in high school and how I messed it all up. I remembered our senior prom it was a night that I will never in my life forget. She wore this amazingly gorgeous blue dress with a really high slit, she looked so beautiful. I was startled from my thoughts when my phone rang. It was Ginna, she had phoned to let me know that Bella would be there and that I need to be there at 2pm for the shoot and that it would be on the 13th floor.

* * *

BPOV

_"Bella we need you at the office this afternoon."_ Ginna said as soon as I answered her call.

"What do you mean I need to be there? I have the afternoon off there is no way I'm coming in." I state as a matter of fact.

_"You have to. You are writing the article on Masen so you have to be here for the photo shoot."_ She tried to convince me for almost an hour before she gave up and handed Marcus the phone.

_"Bella you have to be here and that's final. Masen asked specifically for you to be there and you will. Have I made myself clear?"_ he said in a stern voice.

"Fine, I'll be there. But then I want the whole day off tomorrow seeing as I have to come in now."

_"Okay you have a deal. See you at half past one, the shoot starts at 2pm."_

"I'll be there." I was so angry. I had made plans for my afternoon off which I now had to cancel because 'Masen' wants me at that photo shoot.

I left the park around one and walked back to the office. I arrived there just as he did and we rode up in the lift together. He was on talking on the phone so he did not see me, he got off on the 13th floor where the studio was but I went further up to the 20th floor to Marcus's office. "Ginna, is Marcus here? I heed to speak with him."

"Yes just a moment I'll let him know that you're here." She called him then sent me in.

"Bella my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"I just wanted to confirm with you that I will not be here tomorrow and that Masen is here." I answered whishing that I could wipe that smile off his face. I'm not normally a violent person, but right now he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. On my way down to the shoot I stopped at my cubicle to grab a few note books.

By the time I got down to the studio they had already started and Edward was standing with his guitar. It was the same guitar that I bought for him in our senior year. It looked just the same although a bit worn out and old from years of using it. I stood behind Steve, our camera man, long enough for Edward to see me then I left and went into one of the dressing rooms.

This was my favourite dressing room because it has the most comfortable couch in the whole building. I was sitting there, with my back to the door, trying to concentrate on finishing my article on the latest gossip from down town Hollywood when the door suddenly burst open. Mike, Steve's assistant, ran in. "Oh my gosh! Bella there you are."

"Where else would I be?" I ask sarcastically.

"Forget that, we need NOW!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet before dragging me into the studio.

That's when I noticed everyone standing around someone. As I got closer I realised that it was Edward lying on the floor and stopped dead in my tracks. Mike dragged me to where they were all standing. Everyone was talking at the same time and all I could put together was that he was dizzy then he collapsed. I know Edward and I know that this only happens when he doesn't eat and is really stressed out about something. I knelt next to him to check if his pulse and breathing was steady. "Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" someone called from behind me. "NO!" I shouted, "He doesn't need to go to the hospital. He's fine." I turned to Steve and Mike, "get him into one of the dressing rooms now; I'll be there in a minute." I got up of the floor and ran to the kitchen for some ice. They had taken him to the room that I was in, "okay everyone out! And shut the door behind you." I wrapped the ice in my scarf and placed it on his forehead and sat there with his head in my lap and waited for him to wake up.

I was startled by his phone ringing, I felt his pockets but before I could get to it and answer it, it cut off. Alice was trying to get a hold of him and called back five minutes later.

"_Bella what are you doing with Edward's phone? Where is he?"_ she asked as soon as she heard it was me on the line.

"Alice, calm down. He's fine, I think."

_"What do you mean you think?" she asked panicked._

"I'm sitting with him now but he's still unconscious,"

_"WHAT?"_ she screamed.

"He had one of his fainting spells, but he's fine. I'm just waiting for him to wake up." I explained.

_"Does it look like he'll wake up any time soon?" _

"No not really, he's out like a light. Why?"

_"We are supposed to be boarding a flight in ten minutes."_

"Where you guys headed?"

_"Seattle, going to visit mum and dad."_ She answered.

"You guys get on your flight and I'll get Edward to call you when he wakes up, okay. And I'll make sure he's there by tomorrow evening."

_"Thank you so much Bella, I know that this is a lot to ask."_

"It's only a pleasure and what are friends for?"

_"Best friends, by the way how long has he been out for?"_

"About an hour or so, why?"

_"Just asking, he should be waking up any time now. Where are you guys anyway?"_

"Oh, we're here at the magazine's office. Edward was called to do a photo shoot for the article I interviewed him for last week."

_"That's nice. Listen I really hope you guys make up we miss you so much."_

"Alice," I sigh "I don't know. So much has happened..." I trailed off.

_"I know but please, at least just try. Please. I have to go now; I'll speak to you soon."_

"Okay, have a safe flight. Bye."

_"Thanks and Bella take care of him."_

"I will. I promise." I whispered as she cut the call. Just as I cut the call Edward stirred and started to wake up.

* * *

EPOV

I had come in about an hour ago and we're half way through the photo shoot when Bella arrives. She walks in just as one of the assistances hand me my guitar, the same one that she bought for me. She stood behind the photographer for a little while before disappearing into one of the dressing rooms and did not come back into the studio. The photo shoot went on, though my heart wasn't in it. I kept wondering if she'd come back but she didn't. I knew then that something was really wrong. I didn't lunch and was feeling a bit light headed but before I could do anything about it, everything went black and I passed out...

The last thing I remembered was everything going hazy and then black. But now it felt as if I was lying on a couch, a very comfortable couch, and my head felt cold. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to wake up but then I remembered where I was. I woke up and saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. It was the eyes of my beloved.

* * *

**Its long I know :) I'm happy with it hope you are too.**

**Please check my profile.**


	12. My beloved part 2

**A/n here's part two :) enjoy**

EPOV

I woke up and saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. It was the eyes of my beloved.

It felt so normal, like nothing had changed. Like it was all a dream that I woke up from.

"Bella," I whispered. But we were interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened to reveal the chief editor, Marcus Volturi.

"Bella, I heard that Masen fainted." He asked as soon as the door opened. I sat up to show him that I was fine and still there. I stood up to greet him.

"Masen," I held out my hand.

"Marcus." He responded taking my hand.

"Well I'd better get going. I have quite a few articles to finish tonight." Bella said as she stood to leave.

"So Masen, how much longer will you be in New York for?" Marcus asked.

I looked at my watch, "I'm supposed to be on a flight to Seattle right about now." I answered him truthfully.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Alice called said you must call her as soon as you woke up." She said as she handed me my phone before walking out the door.

BPOV

I had just made it to the lift when Marcus called me, "Bella, Masen needs a place to stay for the night. Would you mind helping him out?" he asked as he walked towards me with Masen trailing behind him.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to stay my apartment, seeing as-"

"Actually don't mind Bella, it'll give me a chance to get to know you. Seeing as you already know so much about me, I think it's only fair." Masen cut me off before I could finish.

"There, then that's settled. He will be staying with you tonight Bella." Marcus said as he stepped into the lift and waited for us to join him.

We rode to the basement car park in silence and Marcus said goodnight to us at the lift before going to his car. That left Edward and I alone, "my car's this way," I said and turning left. He followed in silence again, I felt strange to be so close to him after all these years. "When was the last time you drove yourself anywhere?" I asked him as we got to my car.

"Uhm, I can't really remember." He answered wearily.

"Seriously, but you used to love driving."

"I still do, I just don't drive as often anymore."

"Here," I tossed him my keys, "you drive."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled at him. One of the reasons I let him drive was so that I could try to come to terms with the fact that he's going to be spending the whole evening with me. I had to mentally prepare for what might happen. I directed him on where to turn and to park but other than that I didn't say much on the way home

"Bells," he used the nickname he came up with in high school, "there's so much we need to talk about."

"I know." I whispered as I turned to look at him, I tried to picture what our life could have been like if only things had been different.

For a while after we got to my apartment we didn't say much to each other. It was getting really late and Edward was still on the phone with Alice. I was in my bedroom reading when he knocked on my door and poked his head in, "Bells," he whispered, "may I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"thanks." He said and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He sat there with his hands on his lap.

"What is it Edward?"

When he looked up all I could see was sadness etched on his beautiful face, sadness and anguish. "Bella, I – I'm sorry. I was wrong to have done what I did."

"SORRY, you're Sorry. Do you even know how much it hurt me to hear those word from you." I shouted in his face. "I know I said we would talk but I was wrong, now just get out of my room, and I want you gone before I wake up tomorrow." I stood up and went into my joining bathroom.

"Bella," he pounded on the door, "please just listen to me,"

"Go away Edward. You hurt me once and I won't let you do that to me again." I said and my voice broke on the last word.

"Bella, please come out and let me explain. Please," he begged.

I cracked the door open a little and saw that he was on his knees with his head bowed, "fine," I said as I came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, he stood and walked to me only to kneel in front of me again.

He took my hands in his and looked at me with the most sincere face, "Bells, I'm so sorry, sorrier than you'll ever know. I regretted breaking up with you every single day of the past six years. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think of you and the future we could have had."

My hands were still in his as he told me his story and apologised profusely. "Edward, I understand what you're saying. But that doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart. It took me months to come to terms with what you said, and I've tried to move on but I couldn't."

He reached up to wipe away a tear that I didn't even realise was there and caressed my face at the same time. "Bella, I love you, I've always loved you, and will always love you." He whispered and I leaned into his hand then he leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips, "but-"

"No buts tonight Bella please." He kissed me again more tenderly than he ever has.

I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip and moaned granting him access to my mouth. The next thing I know I'm on his lap, on the floor, and our kisses have gone from tender and loving to wild and passionate. I pulled away but he did not let go, moving his lips to my neck he kissed me and bit me softly. "Edward, stop please. Wait," I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"What is it Bells?"

"We can't do this now please, it's too soon."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"Edward, we just admitted that we still love each other but that doesn't mean that I trust you again." I spoke in a hushed tone.

"What do I have to do to prove how sorry I am Bella? I'll do anything, I can't live without you." He spoke just as softly leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't live without you either." He kissed me once more before standing with me in his arms and climbed into bed with me.

We sat there for a while just holding each other and talking before falling off to sleep.

I drove him to the airport the next morning and watched him get on a flight to Seattle. He promised not to tell anyone about us for the time being and that he would call me as soon as he landed. I just walked out and was on my way to my car when I spotted a very familiar figure trying to hail a cab.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

He turned and smiled broadly...


	13. Promotion

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It is super long cause I'm hoping to make up for not posting last week and because I won't be able to post for the next 3 weeks as I have my trials exams starting this week. (: read and review please.**

* * *

BPOV

Jacobs visit was a nice surprise, although I had to work, and he had interviews, we did spend the evenings together. Today was his last day, as he was leaving early the next morning, so I took the day off to spend time with him. He was asleep on the couch when I woke up. Tip toeing into the living room, I went behind the couch and screamed in his ear, "JACOB!" He got such a fright and fell off the couch and into a heap of blankets and limbs.

"What the hell Bella! What was that for?" He asked sitting up on the floor.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to ask you what you would like for breakfast?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen, still in my pajamas.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?" He asked as he got off the floor and followed me into the kitchen.

"Nope, I took the day off to spend time with you." I turned to face him after switching the kettle on. "So what do you want to do?"

"Anything except staying indoors."

JPOV (Jacob)

Bella and I spent the whole day in Central Park. We went to the zoo, had a picnic by the lake for lunch before we met up with some of her friends. We went to the Empire State Building before going for an early dinner. We were back at the apartment around 9pm. Neither of us was sleepy so we decided to have an action movie marathon. I only realized that Bella had fallen asleep when her head fell against my shoulder. I didn't move her immediately cause I didn't want to wake her up. So I waited till the end of the movie before caring her to her bed. "Goodnight my Angel." I whispered to her as I tucked her in.

I sat next to her on the bed for a little while, just watching her sleep, and wished that I had the guts to tell her how I really feel. I came to New York for job interviews that I managed to get. I needed a job here of I wanted to be closer to Bella and to show her how much I love her.

APOV

"Come on Edward, it's been over a week since you got here and you still haven't told me how things went with Bella." I complained as he drove me into town for my final dress fitting.

"I already told you!"

"No! You did not." I countered.

"Yes I did."

"No. All you said was that everything was 'fine'. And to me that is not a proper answer."

"Too bad because that's all you're getting from me." He smiled.

"Fine, you'll see." I pulled out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling her right now to find out the truth."

"Hi Alice," she greeted as soon as she answered.

"What happened with you and Edward that night he stayed at your apartment?" I asked immediately.

"I'm good thanks and you?"

"Cut the crap Bella, answer the question. I want to no scratch that I need to know what happened and why my brother is lying to us. Epically when we can hear him on the phone every night talking to someone."

"Alice. Calm down. Your wedding is in two days time. You should focus on that not the past."

"Don't tell me what to do Bella," I almost shouted.

"Fine,"

"Fine you're not going to tell me what to do or fine as in what happened that night?"

"Fine as in nothing happened that night. But wait before you go on and say anything else. What do you want as a wedding gift? I'm totally clueless as to what to get."

"All I want is for my best friend to be there for me."

"Alice you know I can't make it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I'll see if I can come. Although I'm not making any promises."

"YAY! Oh and don't think I don't know what you just did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah don't you worry. I'll get you next time I see you."

BPOV

After Jacob left I was swamped with work and there were so many different rumors going around about the company. Alice and I kept in contact after the concert, so I wasn't surprised to get her call a few days before her wedding, but I was surprised by what she asked as soon as I answered the call. Edward and I had agreed not to tell anyone about us until we were sure that that is what we both wanted.

After speaking to Alice I was called to Marcus' office only to be greeted by Aro. "Bella, do come in," he answered when I knocked, "would you mind closing the door please. Thanks."

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes. Please take a seat." Stepping forward I take a seat opposite him. "As I'm sure you know the magazine's 50th anniversary is around the corner."

"Yes I know about that, although there are many rumors going around about it."

"Rumors? What about?"

"Some saying that a journalist is going to Italy to do a special article about the magazine and others saying that the magazine is shutting down. Stuff like that."

"Well I can assure you that the magazine will not be closing down any time soon, on the contrary. We are expanding,"

"Expanding? To where?"

"Well that is why I called you here. I need you to go to Seattle for the next week. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Why me? I mean I'm not very highly ranked here so why choose me?"

"Oh, yeah there was one more reason I called you here. You have been promoted."

"Promoted? To what?" I asked shocked.

"Head of Current Affairs, and wait before you say anything. I have seen your work and I know that you haven't been here for very long but I also know that you are perfect for the job. This job was supposed to go to my daughter Jane but as I'm sure you know, we had to fire her after that stunt she pulled."

"But still, I don't understand. Why pick me?"

Aro smiled, "Bella, I know that Jane was an awful writer and that you rewrote a lot of her work. Yours on the other hand is excellent and I feel that you are perfect for the job. I have spoken to Marcus and Caius and they both agree with me."

"Thank you. I'd be honored to accept this job."

"Great, well there is a meeting, in the conference room, at 2pm this afternoon for all the department heads from here and L.A., to discuss the expansion into Seattle"

"Ok, I'll be there." I took that as my dismissal stood to leave, "Do I need to bring anything?"

"No," he smiled as he handed me a thick envelope with my name on it, "only you and your great ideas. Read through those and if you have any questions just let me know."

"Ok, well I'll see you then." I walked out of his office and to my ex-cubicle.

When I got there Gianna was there with a few boxes, "Bella, congratulations. I brought you some boxes to help with your move to your new office."

"Thanks Gianna. Could you please let me know when it is 1:30pm? I need to get ready for a meeting before then."

"Will do. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good for now, thanks."

I had packed my cubicle and moved into my new office in under two hours so I had some extra time to read through my new contract and job description. Making a few notes here and there about things that I wasn't sure about. By 2pm I had finished reading the documents and was ready for the meeting.

During the meeting we discussed a lot of things, the company had already bought a building, a few positions were granted and who would be going to Seattle to conduct the interviews. In total ten of us were chosen to go including Caius, who will be in charge of the Seattle offices.

"Bella," Aro called me as I was walking out.

"Yes?" I turned at the door.

"We were just wondering if you had any quarries about the contract." He asked.

"I do actually," I walked back in, "but they are minor ones."

"Please come, take a seat. We have time now to discuss it." Caius said pointing to a seat in front of them.

It took us just under two hours to iron out all the issues, and to my delight my salary increased, I now have a P.A. and I will be travelling to Italy to do the article for the magazine's 50th anniversary. Although my work load has more than doubled, I was excited about my new job. I was now Isabella Swan Head of Current Affairs for the Volterra magazine, and not just for the New York branch but for the whole company.

That night when I got back to my apartment, I didn't even have time to call my parents or Edward to tell them about my promotion. I packed my suitcase and then literally fell on my bed and was instantly asleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing and it was the ring tone that I had set for Edward. "Morning," I answered.

"BELLA! What the hell happened to you?" He shouted, "I've been trying to call you since yesterday." I pulled the phone away from my ear but could still hear him ranting and raving.

"Are you done yet?"

"NO! I'm not done yet, I was so worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have called you back when I saw your messages but I've been really busy. I had back to back meetings yesterday. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't do that to me again. I worry about you."

"I know, but babe why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok, I was going to wake up early anyway."

"I don't think you mean 4am early."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, it should be around 4am there."

I checked my alarm clock on my night stand and sure enough it read 4:15am and I was officially running late. "Oh shit, shit, shit," I cursed jumping out of bed, "I'm going to be so late." I ran to the bathroom with my phone in my hand.

"Bella relax! Calm down. You don't start work for another 4hours."

"I know that but I can't be late today. I've got a really important breakfast meeting at 6am."

"What? Who wakes up that early on a Friday?"

"I know. I'm really sorry but I have to go now."

"Ok go get ready I'll call you later."

"Thanks for calling babe. I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too. Now go or else you're going to be late. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and jumped into the shower. I just managed to get to the airport in time for my flight to Seattle.

We arrived in Seattle late morning, their time, and decided to rest till the afternoon when we started the interviews. I had finished with all my interviews by 4pm and was heading out the building, when I remembered that Alice's wedding is tomorrow. I didn't have anything to wear but I decided that I would be there. On my way back to the hotel I stopped by at a boutique and bought a new dress. Once back at the hotel I packed an overnight bag and hired a car.

I was in Forks by 9pm and at home by 9:30pm. I opened the door with the spare key that was under the rose pot plant on the porch. I let myself in as silently as I could before going to my old bedroom to leave my things. I hadn't eaten since lunch so I went to see if there were any leftovers from dinner. Opening the fridge as quietly as possible but not being very successful as all the containers fell out. Cursing under my breath I bent down to pick them up, most were off the floor before the light came on and I saw my father standing in the door way in his robe carrying his shotgun. "Crap! Bella! What the hell are you doing?" He asked lowering the gun.

"Um I came to visit my parents Sir."

"Haha funny! Come here."

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. I hadn't seen my parents in a very long time and was glad to be back, even though it was just for a short time.

APOV

"Come on Rose. We're getting late." I shouted through her and Emmett's bedroom door.

"Chill would you. We still have time." She opened the door and stepped out of the room still in her pajamas.

"Rose I'm trying not to rip that pretty little head of yours off right now so please get ready."

"Um no why should I?"

"Cause it's my Wedding Day! Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked, "I forgot to tell you both the hairstylist and make up artists phoned and canceled your appointments."

"WHAT? They can't do that, I paid them the deposited. Urg I'm going to call them right now." I pulled out my phone but Rose grabbed it out of my hand before I could do anything. Turns out she called them and convinced them to come home.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rose and I were startled by Emmett's raising voice. Rose ran out to see what's happening, "ALICE! Get down here right now." Running down the hall passing Edward then down the stairs. I stepped down and stood next to Rose who was at the foot of the stairs and Edward came down behind me. What I saw was my other best friend standing at the door that Emmett was blocking.

EPOV (Emmett)

"You are not welcome in this house. So I suggest that you turn around and leave right NOW!"

"No I will not. I have come to see my best friends and I Will stay for the wedding." Bella argued.

"No you will not." I stepped out in front of her, forcing her to step back, and shut the door behind me. "I don't want to you to ever set foot here again. Do you hear me?"

"Emmett please just listen to me."

"No. I don't want to hear your lies. You broke my brother's heart. You left him for such a stupid misunderstanding. Do you know how heartbroken he was?"

"EMMETT! SHUT UP! You don't know what I went through. How heartbroken I was. You may have seen him but you did not know what I went through. How would you feel if Rose suddenly just told you that she wants to take a break or get a divorce, huh? What would you do if she told you that she still loves you but that she wants to go out and date other people? How would you feel if she just left you?"

"This is not about Rose and me. It's about how you left him without even giving him a chance to explain himself."

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you all day. I've come to see my best friends and to support Alice on her big day. You can dislike me all you want but don't stand here arguing with me if you don't know all the facts. And DON'T ruin this day for you sister by arguing with me and getting her all worked up and upset."

"Don't think that this is over. I won't forget this. I'm only letting this go because its Alice's wedding day and I don't want to ruin her day." I turned and stalked back into the house. "Edward, come on let's head over to Jasper's before I get any angrier and do something that I will regret later." As Edward and I left through the back door all we could hear were the girls squealing. "That bitch better watch herself."

RPOV

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?"

"When did you get here?"

"How long are you staying?"

"How have you been?"

Alice and I bombarded Bella with questions as we took her up to Alice's bedroom.

"Relax guys. One at a time."

"I don't care as long as you tell me that you'll stay for the wedding I'll be fine."

"Yes I'm here and staying for the wedding." Alice squealed as she hugged Bella.

"Ok Alice calm down and get back in that chair," I called from the other said of the room, "they're not done with you yet."

She let go of Bella and went and sat in the chair with a face splitting grin. "I'm getting married today and both my best friends are here to celebrate it with me. Today is going to be the best day ever." She smiled and sat back in the chair closing her eyes.

"Hey do you have a dress Bella?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It's in my bag wait I'll show you guys," walking over to her bag she pulled out a garment bag, "although I hope I don't clash with either one of you."

"Unless you're wearing white or purple you won't be clashing with anyone." Alice said with her eyes still closed.

"Shit! It's purple." Bella swore as I opened the garment bag.

"Shit Bella this is the exact same dress as mine." I complained. Everything about it was the same except the size. (A/N- there's a link on my profile of the dress)

"What do you mean Rose?" Alice asked as she turned to face us. "Oh my gosh it is." She grinned.

"What are we going to do?" Bella panicked.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. Bella you get in that chair right now," she turned to the stylist, "get her hair and makeup done," then turning to me she said, "Rose call the florist tell them that we need one more brides maids bouquets. Then call the caters and the people setting up the reception to cater for one more person." She smiled at me then turned back to the mirror. "Now everything is perfect. Both my best friends are here with me and are my brides maids and in a few hours I'll be married to the man of my dreams." Alice murmured before settling back into the chair.

* * *

**A/N: just want to thank MayeGirl for her suggestion and to tell you that there's more to it :) let me know what you think so far.**


	14. The wedding

**A/N: Exams are over. For the time being that is. Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy **

EPOV (Edward)

Emmett and I were on our way to Jasper's house and he wouldn't shut up. All the way there he complained about Bella and how she's wrong. "Emmett you better shut the fuck up before I hurt you." I snarled at him.

"What! Where the hell did that come from man?"

"Just shut up. You have no right to talk about her like that."

"Jeez don't get you knickers in a knot." He laughed.

"Stop commenting on things you know nothing about."

"Why are you defending that bitch? Did the two of you get back together?"

"Don't start that shit with me now; this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion." I spat at him before getting out of the car and started walking to Jasper's front door.

"Please do tell me Edward! What don't I know? What is really going on with you and that bitch?" Emmett called from behind me. "I mean ever since you got back from New York you've been acting very different. So please do tell?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

Just then the door opened and Jasper's mother was standing there, "hello boys good to see that some of you can still see time." She smiled. "Jazz just got out the shower now, why don't you make yourselves at home!" She turned and left us in the living room.

"This isn't over!" I hissed at Emmett before heading upstairs.

BPOV

My hair and makeup were done. Alice, Rose and I were sitting and drinking champagne talking about how we've been the past few years when my cell rang. "Shh guys I have to answer this," I tried to get the girls to keep quite before answering, "Hello,"

"Hi, Bella. It's Caius."

"Oh hi."

"Where are you? Wait never mind that. I need you to get to Forks as soon as possible!"

"What? Why?" I asked putting the phone on speaker so that the girls could also hear.

"Alice Cullen is getting married today."

"What? Why does that name sound familiar?" I responded while trying to get Alice and Rose to stop giggling.

"She owns a string of boutiques across the country, and is also related to Masen, aka. Edward Cullen."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I need you to see if you can get into that wedding. Speak to Masen if you must, I know that he will be willing to help you." We all laughed.

"You want me to sneak into a wedding?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes. It's not that hard to do."

"Well you see Caius that won't be possible," Alice answered before I could think of a response, "seeing as she is already here and is one of my bridesmaids."

"Bella who was that?" Caius asked.

"That Sir is Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Wait, what? How is that even possible?"

"We were friends from high school days."

"OK. So what are you doing there?"

"I'm attending the wedding."

"Oh yeah of course."

"Oh and by the way I don't mind appearing in the next issue of Volterra, as long as Bella writes the article." Alice exclaimed.

"Alrighty then. Caius I will do the article and get it to you by next Friday."

"OK. Although I do expect to see you here on Monday. We still have a lot to do before these offices are up and running."

"Yes I'll be there," putting the phone off speaker and leaving the room, "I do have a question though."

"And that is?"

"Do I get to pick the team of journalists that will be working in my department?"

"Yes of course. All the interviews that you are doing are for the positions in your department."

"OK. Thank you. I have a few people in mind although I still have to do interviews for my P.A."

"Don't worry about that, I've spoken to H.R. And they said that they will send a few candidates on Tuesday."

"That's great. I've got to go now. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday." After cutting the call I went back into the room.

"Did he really want you to sneak into the wedding?"

"Yeah or as you heard get Edward to invite me. As his date that is." I laughed.

"Well that wouldn't have worked out for anyone." Rose commented.

"Enough about that. We need to get dressed." Alice grinned.

The ceremony was in their house and the reception in the back garden. I hadn't seen any of the decorations and was in awe when I descended the stairs into the main room at the start of the ceremony. The ceremony was short and sweet, just like she always wanted it to be, with Alice and Jasper reading their vows to each other. At the end of the ceremony guests were escorted to the garden for the reception. The whole garden was converted to a magical sea side garden. I don't know how they did it but they had sea sand covering most of the yard like we were on a real beach. They also had the sound systems playing the sounds of the waves crashing on the softly in the background, like the ocean was in their back yard.

EPOV (Edward)

Thank god that's over now. The ceremony and the reception were over although it wouldn't matter to me seeing as I didn't know half of what was going on because I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was too captivated, watching Bella for the whole of the ceremony and reception. Alice and Jasper were set to leave in the next couple of hours. I sat there and watched as Bella went back to her seat before walking up to her. "May I have this dance?" I asked extending my hand for her to take.

"Sure." She smiled up at me taking my hand. I lead her onto the dance floor a little ways away from Emmett and Rosalie, who were being a little too indecent. We danced for a few songs, talking and laughing together. Just having fun together. Soon Rose announced that it was time to say goodbye to the newlyweds as it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon.

The guests had all left and it was just the family and Bella who had started cleaning up. Emmett was still being a dick about Bella being back. "Hey Bella, do you need a ride home?" I asked her as she headed to the door.

"No, it's fine. I drove out here so I'll be fine." She smiled. Joining her at the door I noticed Emmett glaring at her from across the room. "You know I don't think Emmett likes me anymore." She whispered as we went outside.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being a dick as usual." I laughed. We were at her car then. "I had fun tonight." I smiled.

"Me too." She whispered before kissing my cheek and leaving.

(Next Day)

"Shut up Emmett. I'm not going there with you right now." I growled.

"Awe and why not? I mean that bitch just walked in here and pretended as if nothing happened. And you didn't even do anything." Emmett and I were outside in the garage working on one of Carlisle's old cars.

"Why don't you just leave it alone?" I exclaimed and walked out of the garage.

"Why should I? I was there when she left. I saw you man, you were torn." Emmett followed me out.

I whirled around to face him, "Before I leave a dent in your face Emmett. Just shut the fuck up."

"NO! That bitch should be left to rot alone in hell. She doesn't deserve you man." That's when I lost it and punched him in the face, drawing blood, and again. Soon we were in a full blown fist fight that Carlisle had to break up. Emmett had a bust lip and a blue eye and I, let's just say that he is smart enough to not hit me in the face.

BPOV

Sunday was good after sleeping in mum, dad and I spent the day together before I had to leave. When I got back to the hotel on Sunday night I had dinner with Caius and discussed things about the new office and he was curious as to how I knew Alice. I explained a little about haw I knew her, but not going into much detail about my past.

Monday morning was back to the interviews and rushing around to get things done. I just got back from lunch and was waiting for my next appointment when Emmett walked in and slammed the door. "Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked him and I noticed that he had a nice shiner (a blue eye).

"We weren't able to finish out little chat on Saturday." He snarled.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Now please leave."

"I don't think so." He sat down in the chair across from me. "You see I came here for a reason, a few actually, one of them being that you can't exactly leave." "Fine! What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"You think that you can just waltz in here and everything will be fine. I don't think so. You did not see him after you left..." He kept going on about how devastated Edward was after I left and how he was just starting to get his life back together again.

"Emmett, I understand what you are saying but what you fail to realize is that he broke up with me. And I was also heartbroken and felt betrayed. I -"

"Shut up. I didn't come here to listen to you stories. You know nothing about family and family values."

"DON'T YOU DARE come into my office and start insulting me." I rose from my seat. "And don't you dare tell me what to do and how to feel you egotistical fool. You know nothing about what happened. I know that you are doing this to help your brother. But wake up and smell the fucking roses. He is old enough to make his own decisions. Decisions that you should learn to respect." I picked up the phone the phone but before I could make the call Stella walked in with Nate, the security guard, behind her. "Nate please escort this man out of the building."

"Yes ma'am."

I looked at Emmett, "don't you ever speak that way to me again." I hissed. Nate grabbed him and hauled him to the door.

"This isn't over." He called over his shoulder then was gone from sight.

"Stella how many more appointments do I have for today?" I asked her as I sank back into my chair.

"That was the last one ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely.

"A strong cup of coffee." I smiled up at her, although it was a pretty weak smile.

"Sure thing." She said and left.

What am I going to do? Emmett hates me, his parents seem indifferent about things. I don't know what to do but one thing is certain Edward and I have to tell them the truth and soon.

**There is a picture of what I think Alice's dress should look like on my profile.**


	15. Author's note (please read)

Hi! Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but please read it's important.

I have to put this story on hold for the moment. I will continue this story just not right now. I have 1 month before I write the most important exams in my life so I will have to spend all my time studying for them. I will be back. There is still a lot more that is going to happen in this story, I have it all planned out and won't forget.

On a happy but sad note I will be able to continue posting new chapters after the 25 November, it's the day I write my last paper. I won't stop writing, but I won't have the time to type up what I have written and post it.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Jahna108


End file.
